


Frorka Tio

by Frechisia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I just really love him, Shiro-centric, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechisia/pseuds/Frechisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going great, and though he hadn't seen much in the way of other life forms, he finally got close enough that if he had wanted to, he could touch the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frorka Tio

Since he was born, Shiro has felt kind of... lost. Everybody had their head to the ground, while his was up in space. Looking at the stars and wishing he could just touch them. There were nights he would go outside and lay on the ground, study the constellations and the planets and the moons. It was at eight years old that he realized his goal in life was to touch the stars.

His family was split on the matter. They didn't want to discourage him, but at the same time they felt it was unattainable. Not many had the skills to get into the Garrison, the only way they'd be able to afford his career. But he tried and tried and tried. And everyone just wondered why.

His mom had even said that his 'obsession' with space might stem from a belief that his Soulmate was out there. It was said in a tone that meant to be a throw away comment, but something about it just stuck. The name on his wrist wasn't in any type of writing found on earth. But maybe, just maybe, they were out there, in the stars, waiting for him. So if anything, what his mom said just made him that much more committed to getting into space.

Then his attempts came to fruition. He got into the Garrison, where he met his best friend Matt Holt, one of the few people who seemed more interested in space than he did. Two years after they met, Shiro told him about his Soulmark, and his suspicions about his Soulmate being up in space. Matt was skeptical, but didn't shut the idea down. 

"After all," he said, "space is huge and infinite. Why would the universe only set up two people on the same planet if there could be an endless amount of people out there to fall in love with?"

Then his dream came true. Shiro, Matt, and Sam Holt were selected for the Kerberos mission. Almost nothing could compare to the day when he launched with them, excited and prepared to go off to space. Everything was going great, and though he hadn't seen much in the way of other life forms, he finally got close enough that if he had wanted to, he could touch the stars.

He was so focused on space and the mission he forgot about the other reason he came, and was jarringly reminded when he saw the ship. His first instinct was to take the crew and run, doesn't matter if his Soulmate was up there or not, safety of the crew came first. But it was too late and they were taken, and the next thing he knew was being in lab surrounded by humans a lifetime later, interrogated about the mission and his arm while resolutely ignoring his warnings about the aliens that abducted him.

It wasn't until being in Keith's house that it finally hit him. His arm was _gone_. And so was his Soulmark. So he would never see the rings that wrapped around it Soulmates met. Never see it turn gold when Soulmates marry. Never see it turn black when he loses his love. And the worst of it was, he could be talking, caring, fighting his Soulmate, and there was no way to know. What if he already met them, but had let the chance slip by?

Keith noticed it. Lance as well, but both kept silent about it. They probably thought that he'd been through enough. And they weren't wrong. In the past year, Shiro felt like his dreams had been smashed, set on fire and the ashes were blown right in his face. 

But somehow things got crazy, and admittedly, a little fun. The blue lion was found, and this whole makeshift crew went into space, a place he'd thought he'd never go back to. Then they went through the portal and found the castle, and it was then that Shiro started having that feeling. It was hard to describe, and he didn't know why it was happening until he saw _her_.

Princess Allura. If he was more like Lance, he'd probably just spend the entire time of their meeting complimenting her beauty. She was different of course, but somehow that made her that much more extravagant. From the way she talked to the way she looked to the way she fought, it was just… amazing. He wished he had the time then, to just ask her everything. But they had to fight Zarkon's forces, and the idea of Soulmates had slipped his mind yet again while in space.

One day, however, it had come up when Allura and him were exchanging things about culture. Talking to her was always so easy, that he even told her that he doesn't know anything about his Soulmate because he doesn't understand his Soulmark. She offered to help translate it, that it might match something in their systems. When he gave her the drawing of his mark, however, she froze.

"What?"

"Um…" She looked at the paper, and then looked at Shiro, shocked. "We don't need the systems. I can read it. It's in Altean." She paused, trying to process it. He became worried. "It says my name."

If there was ever a moment to feel fear, it was this. There was a part of him that was overjoyed; he had found his Soulmate in space, and it was the beautiful woman standing right in front of him. But the other part of him grew worried and frightful. There was this saying on earth, "Men can stare into the barrel of a gun and not be afraid, but be torn to pieces without their Soulmate, for you can die with a soul, but you cannot live with part of one." 

He heard the stories about what happened to people when they lose their Soulmate —or even worse, get rejected by them. He knew that if Allura were to walk away from this right now, he'd be broken. There'd just be pain and emptiness where she should be. And the worst part was, he'd let her. Shiro knew love can't be forced, so he'd let himself feel the pain and the loneliness and the outright despair if that would make her happy. Alteans don't have Soulmates, or Soulmarks, so Allura wasn't bound to him like he was to her. She doesn't have to love him even if he's already fallen head over heels since the day they met.

"I know you didn't have Soulmates on Altea." He swallowed, suddenly all nervous and almost regretting the conversation in the first place. "So, if you don't want to…. I understand."

It was up to her, and Shiro doesn't know if he can _handle_ that. Not after everything.

"Alteans don't have Soulmates." He tried to keep a straight face, tries not to let it show that he's absolutely _breaking_ inside. "But we do have _Frorka Tio_." She grabbed his left hand, and interlocked their fingers. "It means Binary Star. They orbit around each other, together. Rely on one to pull the other, and vice versa. And when they shine, they look like one star. We believe that, in essence, love is like a Binary Star because of that. One can't live without the other, and together, they look beautiful." Allura smiled at him, and it was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen. He couldn't help but smile back, the largest smile he's ever had because he did it. He finally did it. 

" _Frorka Tio_." He said it carefully, heart lightening at the words. He laced his other hand through Allura's, feeling his whole body warm up just by touching hers. He's never been happier in his life, because this was his dream.

He finally touched the stars. And it felt amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely cheesy, but I want to practice writing so when an idea came along, I wrote it down. Hope yall liked it!


End file.
